Harvest Moon: That Guy
by GeekOfHyrule
Summary: Akari is new to Waffle Island which means new sights, new people, and new adventures. Every towns member has baggage and she will soon realize what it means to live here. With all these fantastic suitors, who will she choose? Who is THAT GUY? It is your job as the reader to figure it out, but will it be the right decision?


CHARACTER INTRODUCTION!( all based on how I portray them)

Key: - means foreshadowing

DRINKING LAWS IN WAFFLE ISLAND ARE AS FOLLOWED:

No one under 18 can drink

BOYS:

Gill- (British Accent) Around the age of 19, seems like he just turned that age actually. He is suddenly stepping up to the plate. Tsundere type. Conserved and smart, very concerned with being the mayor one day. Introverted and worrisome. Secretly very affectionate and caring. But why cant he show it? -

Luke- Age 19. Very mischievous and fun. He is hot headed and makes rash decisions. He is very humorous and all around the life of the party. He is who you go to when your down. Very skillful and passionate. He can come off as annoying to some, definitely Gill. Could there be a reason he is like this? -

Calvin-( Australian Accent) Age 25, very manly. He is Adventurous and intelligent, always opening peoples eyes to the wonders. He is a scholar and on the romantic side in whisking away a girl. He never shows fear and is there to protect. He is excitable and very interested in history and old time music. But why has he stayed in town this long, he is a traveler right? -

Owen- Age 21 Owen is obviously manly and loves to work out. He be up in the gym workin on his fitness, im his witness! whoo wee! No seriously, he is also a drunkard and though he can hold his liquor, he drinks enough to the point to be shitfaced. He secretly loves cocktails. He is really close with his sister Chloe, it is quite cute actually. Not just a meat lug afterall. He loves his family.

Toby-Age 19( My sweet Asian Boy, no accent though. His father does have an accent.) Toby is very sweet and serene, he is layed back. He is carefree and he is looking to show someone that side of life. All he wants to do is fish, its his hobby, and he is good at it. It's also how he makes a living, but can he be loving?

Julius-(Sexy Japanese man) He is age 22. He isnt gay or a Tranny, he is VISUAL KEI! Visual Kei is characterized by the use of varying levels of make-up, elaborate hair styles and flamboyant costumes, often, but not always, coupled with androgynous aesthetics. He is very romantic and flirty and a tad flamboyant, which isnt strange in Japan. I bet he can sweep you off your feet.

VISUAL KEI EXAMPLE:

Chase-Age 21. He is standoffish and rude, very rude. He is also blunt and cold, but he is the dick YOU LOVE. Its as if when he says go away, he means come here ;) There is always a reason for this - but if he keeps pushing away...he will have no one left.

Jin- (Another Hot asian man) Age 25. He is very kind and worrisome, almost too worrisome. He is kind of bland to me, but he is a very simple Japanese man. WHO I MA SURE HAS SOME CRAZY FANTASIES. A genuine freak on the sneak, simple doctor by day but at night...I know your secret!

GIRLS:

Candace-Age 19. She is very kind and shy. She is also sensitive and can have her feelings hurt fast. I do believe she is white, as is her sister, but both are heavily influenced by Japanese street style. She exemplifies Mori girl, the blue version :) But she has very insightful things to say and is a great friend with a gracious heart.

A very forgiving heart. -

MORI GIRLS:

Luna- Age 16. Tsundere Luna! She is sassy and I know some people think of her as a baby, but I dont. I read over her lines, she is sensitive, still growing and honestly Gill can be harsh. She is just trying to prove she can be mature but before she can everyone pins her as a kid. She takes care of all the business of the Tailor shop, so why cant people see her in a more grown up light? Why cant he? - She is inspired by Lolita :)

LOLITAS: . /wp-content/uploads/2010/05/baroque5_large_

Maya- Age 17. Let me start off by saying I use to think she was annoying until I found out we are exactly alike. STOP READING HER IN A CUTESY VOICE, problem solved. She just really loves food and eating. Which is my favorite thing to do, everything is about food. She cant cook but the boy she adores can, perfect win? yes. I think they complete each other in a way. She could be with a lot of people, because she is happy and bubbly. She is clumsy and giggly. She gives no fucks! Nothing wrong with that.

Anissa- Age 18. She is a wise soul, far older than she is. She is too mature for age and lives a happy life. Her family may have issues but they are still close. She wants to escape the farm life and explore the medical field where she can make a difference.

Kathy-(Texan accent) Age 21. Ever see My little pony? human applejack. That is her personality! She is a very reliable, hard-working person but sometimes allows her stubbornness to get to her. I believe she is very comfortable in her skin and if you play the game, Gill has magazines of her all over his room. -

Selena-( I believe she is Indian or turkish but I picture her with just a really sexy slightly indian accent) Age 20. I believe her to be overly conceited, bratty, rude, materialistic, the Regina George of town. Im sure she is softer somewhere but I dont see it.

Renee-(Tennessee Accent) Age 18. Sweet southern belle who loves animals, I need not say more.

Phoebe- Age 19. She is an intelligent inventor who likes to explore and invent. She says cheesy jokes nobody thinks are funny and enjoys 40s-50s music. She is stuck in the wrong decade. She is independent and doesn't need anyone, or does she? -


End file.
